


the brightest light

by xynzel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Flower Crowns, M/M, and i also love some soft scenes, i just love them okay, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynzel/pseuds/xynzel
Summary: Just something Vanitas has had on his mind for some time.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 33





	the brightest light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanitas_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_deserved_better/gifts).



> I promised to write a soft story on this day, because it is truly special.
> 
> Happy birthday, bitch.

“Hey, Ventus,” Vanitas called the blonde boy, approaching him from behind.

“Yeah?”

“Take this.”

Something landed on Ventus’ head out of nowhere, making the poor boy jump a bit.

“Huh? What’s that?” Ventus looked up as if it would help him in any way, then touched the top of his head with his hand, examining the object.

“A flower crown, idiot, what else would it be?” Vanitas growled, turning away from Ven to hide his red cheeks. He was slowly starting to regret he ever decided to do something like that.

“Ah, I see!” Ven brightened up, taking out a Gummiphone from his pocket. He switched on the camera to check how he looked with the crown, making Vanitas wait for a better answer.

“Do you like it?” he asked quietly. He even dared to take a peek at Ven.

“It’s gorgeous! I didn’t know you could make these,” Ven looked back at Vanitas. The excitement coming from him was almost tangible and it only made Vanitas blush even more.

“Had a lot of free time while you were napping,” the boy muttered.

“Why did you decide to make one for me though?” Ven asked and Vanitas knew he was screwed. He had three seconds at most to come up with a good excuse, but his brain decided it would be a good time to shut off.

Ven was looking at the struggling boy curiously. His pure soul didn’t suspect anything, or at least that’s what Vanitas hoped for.

“I… um, it’s because… uh, damn it.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I’m just happy for the gift.”

Ven smiled at Vanitas, reassuring him he didn’t have to force himself to speak. The smile did the trick though.

“It’s because you always shine. You’re like a walking beacon of positivity and while I don’t understand how that’s possible, I want to keep you that way, because you always manage to brighten up my day. You’re the brightest light I’ve ever seen.”

Ven stood still. He’d always been called ‘the light’ and he never really paid attention to it. However, with Vanitas saying all these nice words to him, he finally realized how powerful those words actually were.

He chuckled. Vanitas was just about to flee the scene, embarrassed, when Ventus took his hand.

With the most beautiful smile Vanitas had ever seen, Ven whispered: “Thank you.”


End file.
